Strip Tag!
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Rules: Each time the target gets caught they have to strip off a piece of clothing. Object: Keep playing until the targets are completely nude; then they have to repay their chaser with sex. THREE LEMONS! Pairings: OC's, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu


**This story is for 'Chesh&Ink" who requested strip tag with OC's & their lovers (plus giving me the details on their skills). **

**You lot better like it lol! **

**SUCH A FUN GAME!**

* * *

"What's this meeting about? Ryxer shrugged, "I don't know, Kakuzu said it'd be about something fun." Momo leaned back in her chair, "Zetsu told me the same thing." Luka made a face, "Come to think of it, Kisame was awful persistent to get me here."

"Those three are up to something." "No doubt about it." "This is going to be interesting." It wasn't five minutes before their men came in with smug grins. **"Glad you three came."**

Kisame announced, "We asked you three here to join us in a game." Luka tilted her head, "That's why we're all here?" "Yes, we can't play without you three." Ryxer tugged on Kakuzu's sleeve, "What kind of game is it?"

Kakuzu smirked, "It's just tag." Momo snorted and was about to leave when Zetsu spoke, "Don't be like that Momo, this version of tag as a new twist." That stopped her in her tracks. "Twist?" Luka smirked, "What kind?"

Kisame knelt down next to her chair, "Does sex count for a twist?" Ryxer about fell out of her seat, "EH?" Kakuzu chuckled, "We named this game Strip Tag." "What are the rules Kuzu?"

"It's just like normal tag except that each time you're caught; you strip off a piece of clothing. We keep playing until our target is completely nude and they repay their chaser with sex." Momo blushed and glanced at Zetsu, "Are you serious?"

"**Of course!"** Luka bounced up, "I'm game!" "Me too!" Momo shrugged, "Alright, let's get it on."

*They all went outside and decided to lay down the ground rules first. "Alright, we'll give you ladies 30 seconds to run like hell." "Also, if we get a hold on you we can keep stripping."

The girls scowled and made their rules, "No using your tentacles Kakuzu." "None of you use clones." **"That goes for you three too!"** "Uh, and no cheating."

"What do you mean by that Luka?" "I don't know! Like Kisame tripping and sitting on me or something." Her lover cracked up, "Don't worry I won't do anything like that." Kakuzu raised his hand, "Enough delaying the inevitable. START!"

*The girls ran like hell and scattered in different directions. Once the 30 seconds were up, the men were off.

Kisame spotted Luka near the brush and almost had her when she ran like a bullet again. "Damn, she's as fast as ever. Let's try this." He headed off to a different direction and sat up in a tree, waiting to pounce.

Sure enough, she arrived and he came swooping down to catch her by the shoulders. "Got ya!" "ARG!" She growled and jerked off her shorts then darted off again before he could snatch at her. "Damn it! Why did she have to be wearing a thong?" He's going to be thoroughly distracted now.

* * *

*Kakuzu just about had his lover in his clutches but at the last second she dodged to the right. She can evade so well but Kakuzu had a trick up his sleeve. He anticipated her movements when he caught up to her again and this time kicked his leg around one way and his arm the other. Like a horizontal jump.

He firmly wrapped his leg around her waist and an arm under her knees. "Time to strip." He was balancing on one foot as she pouted since she practically was hanging upside down; managing to pull off her shirt. She struggled to get away but couldn't do it with that iron grip of his.

"Keep going." She charley horsed his leg and wriggled out of his grasp after he jerked her shorts off. Ryxer has only two pieces left already.

* * *

*Zetsu just couldn't seem to get a hold of Momo due to her intellect. She outsmarted him so many times it wasn't even funny, but this time she wouldn't be so lucky. He sank into the ground and waited for the right moment to grab her by the ankles.

Momo almost fell flat on her face as Zetsu rose kneeling out of the ground grinning, "Off with your clothes my dear." "You cheated!" "I did no such thing; there wasn't a rule about my infiltration technique." She rolled her eyes and took off her shirt but couldn't get away.

"One more." She got an idea and took off her bra this time, teasingly putting her exposed breasts in front of his face. He eyed them hungrily and without thinking loosened his grip, in which she escaped. **"I can't believe I fucking fell for that!"**

* * *

*The girls soon bumped into each other with practically nothing on already. "Momo, why did you leave your shorts/panties on?" Momo grinned, "It'll be hard for Zetsu to come after me being so distracted."

Ryxer laughed, "I bet even though I'm in only a bra and panties. Kakuzu's sneaky!" Luka smiled, "I fixed Kisame good showing him I'm wearing a thong. It'd be hard for him to chase me with a boner."

Momo put a finger to her lips, "Shh, let's try to keep our voices down before they find us." **"It's a little too late for that!" **"HELL!" "SHIT!" "DAMN!" The men came up from under the ground and caught their prey.

There was no escape this time for the ladies and they lost.

* * *

*Luka&Kisame

Kisame had already rid himself of his clothes and began to attack her. Luka groaned from his harsh sucking on her neck that she bit his and trailed her own love bites down to his shoulder.

He groaned in pleasure and quickly began to eat her out, making her moan loudly in bliss. "K-Kisame!" He entangle her fingers in his hair as he reached up to fondle her breasts with a hand. Pinching and groping firmly.

It wasn't long before Luka's body shook from her orgasm drawing near and Kisame purposefully stopped. "Wh-What? Noooo, don't stop!" "Aww, does my Luka want me to keep licking her pussy?"

"Yes!" He rubbed over the sensitive nub with his thumb with a smirk, "What's that? I can't hear you!" "KISAME! Please lick my pussy damn it!" He loved seeing his girl beg and whine for him to pleasure her more. That's just what he'll do too.

He went back to his task and sucked harder, this making her moan even louder as she twitched and writhed into his mouth. He quickly pulled her hips up and slammed inside her to make her cry out.

"Damn Luka, you feel so good!" He pumped in and out of her and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. "Oh..oh….Kisa….yes….oooooh it's deep!" "Want me to fuck you harder?" She let out a groan when he pushed in deeper than before with her frantically nodding her head yes.

He slammed into her and latched his mouth onto her neck growling in bliss. "Kisa…I…I'm…damn….not yet!" He smirked and groaned seductively into her ear, "Come for me Luka." She whimpered out something he couldn't hear and kept pushing her buttons.

"Doesn't Luka want to feel good? She wants me to fill her up with my cum doesn't she?" His thrusts began shorted and harder than before, "Ye…yes. I want Kisame…to fill me up….make me feel good! I want….cum!"

"Such a dirty girl you are." He lip locked her and shortly came a load into her with a groan as she came sequentially in a low moan. Kisame rolled over onto his side clutching her as he collapsed holding her close.

* * *

*Kakuzu&Ryxer

The miser carried Ryxer over to a nearby tree and plopped down with her straddling his lap, both of them in an epic tongue battle that started as soon as she lost.

She hastily helped him remove his clothes before grinding herself upon his already fully erect member. He got an idea and pinned her arms down her side with his own before attacking her neck.

"NOT MY…..OOOOOH~." He knew she didn't like her neck being touched but it was her Achilles heel, so that compelled him to do it all the more. She moaned extremely loud with her head thrown back and kept grinding herself against his groin.

Kakuzu kept right on nibbling and sucking on her neck as he slid a hand between her legs to find her fairly wet already, "Mmmm, Ryxer." He grabbed under her cheeks and lifted her up then glided her back on his member.

"AH! Kuzu~!" He couldn't control himself and thrust up into her hard and fast, with her eagerly meeting his actions and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Plea….Kaku….ah…more!" If possible, their bodies moved even faster in a steady rhythm until Ryxer's stamina wore out.

"Do you want to switch positions"" "Nooo, I want this~!" He smirked at her stubbornness and murmured, "Leave it to me." His threads emerged from his body and wrapped around her thighs.

The threads moved her up and down into the momentum like before, "Oh Kuzuuuuu!" He clutched her exhausted form against his own and sought out a nipple with his mouth. "Suck harder!"

Kakuzu softly chuckled and did what she wanted before nibbling rather harshly on the perky, delectable nubs. Ryxer hung her head whimpering, "Kuzu, I'm gonna…." He didn't stop his assault on her breasts and just brought her down harder with his threads.

She almost instantly threw her head back and cried out when she came as did he. Both embracing each other's bodies that were trembling in ecstasy.

Kakuzu leaned back against the tree as Ryxer went limp and rested against his shoulder, both lovers completely satisfied and too exhausted to move.

* * *

*Zetsu&Momo

He had already stripped his clothes off before tackling her to the ground with heated kisses and wandering hands. They made out for several minutes before Momo wanted to take control, but to no avail.

She tried to sit up but he held her down by the wrists. "Zetsu let me up." He grinned mischievously, "I'm afraid not my little flower." **"You're not allowed to touch me." **Momo didn't exactly complain since this resembled bondage. She loved bondage with a passion.

Zetsu kept tight hold of her wrists as he trailed nibbles all down her smooth stomach until he reached the desired location. She quivered with anticipation and gasped when he teasingly slid his tongue between her folds.

He barely touched her womanly part to make her squirm and whine for him to eat her out already. He blew cold air on it and chuckled from hearing the low moan that escaped her lips.

Zetsu decided that was enough torture from seeing the already flushed face of his lover and dove in, lapping up everything.

Momo whimpered cutely as his tongue applied more pressure and her legs began to shake. He took her by surprise and sucked rather harshly on her clit causing her to orgasm right on the spot with a cry.

He smirked in triumph before gently flipping her over on her stomach and lifting her hips up. She attempted to rise up on her hands but he made her rest her weight on her forearms. "Zetsu~?"

He just slid himself inside her before leaning almost directly over top of her, holding down her wrists once again. "We're doing it like this." He proceeded to shove himself in and out, groaning as his pace hastened.

Momo and Zetsu both moaned in pleasure and she met his thrusts as best she could with the slightly awkward position they were in. He suckled and nibbled on that scrumptious neck of hers, knowing she loved the sensations.

"Pl..Please Zetsu….faster." **"With pleasure."** He increased the pace as fast as he could go, with her small body bouncing back and forth against his own. She practically screamed and moaned from this drastic change of pace before limply hanging her head as she came.

He was careful not to put too much pressure upon her wrists and growled when he felt the walls tightening around his swollen cock. "I'm coming." He gave his lover a few more short hard thrusts before emptying his load inside her with a satisfied moan.

After Zetsu got his breath back he gently pulled out of her and stretched out on his cloak, cradling Momo in his arms while also caressing her skin.

* * *

*"Hey Ryxer!" She groaned and turned her head, "What!" Luka giggled, "We need to play this again don't you think?" "Hell yeah! What about you Momo?"

Momo just gave them the thumbs up without a word. Ryxer stated, "There's also going to be more rules too!" "Yeah, no hiding in the ground! It's just tag for pete's sake."

Kisame smirked and pulled Luka back down next to him. He kissed her with a murmur, "No more talking." She just smiled and cuddled up closer to her lover.

Ryxer almost asked a question to her other peers when she felt a hand on the back of her head that pulled her back to his shoulder. "Stop yelling in my ear. You're giving me a headache."

She pouted and whispered, "Sorry Kuzu." He just pecked her cheek and pulled her closer.

Momo was about to say something this time but Zetsu merely just put a finger to her lips. He shook his head no with his eyes closed; she got the message and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

That was a fun game indeed!

**FINI! Hope everyone enjoyed ^-^**

**Now, just one more request to go...took me long enough lol ;)  
**


End file.
